


Everything Has Changed

by desertno3



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertno3/pseuds/desertno3
Summary: You're about to leave for college and you and Seth both have to come to terms with what that means for your relationship.
Relationships: Seth Clearwater/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Everything Has Changed

Despite it being very late in the night, the sand near your feet maintained a warm, caramel colour thanks to the bonfire before you. The full moon was out, its light beaming down and illuminating everything on the beach, yet your eyes were still trained on the grains of sand beneath you. You couldn’t find it in you to appreciate the scenery right now, not when the tension in the air was so thick it threatened to engulf you. Seth stood a considerable distance from where you sat, half-heartedly poking at the firewood with a stick – the fire’s sharp pops and crackles the only thing filling the otherwise awkward silence between you. Of the large group that had gathered here tonight, you and he were the only two left and while the last of the others had said their goodbyes to you only minutes ago, you felt like you had been sitting in this tense, wordless silence for a lot longer. You finally cast a glance over at Seth, watching as he busied himself with the fire. At first glance, he seemed indifferent to the tension in the air but the rigidity of his actions told you otherwise. You knew he was as hyper-aware of the current situation as you were.

You hadn’t properly spoken to each other in days. Not since you showed up at his house, waving around the college acceptance letter you had been waiting weeks for. He had been just as excited as you were that day, picking you up and spinning you around in celebration, telling you that he always knew you were going to get in. He had told you he was happy for you and yet you had received nothing but radio silence from him since. Even when you showed up to Emily’s place in an attempt to catch him after patrol, he had split well before you could even get a glimpse of him.

You’d always planned on eventually leaving La Push. As much as you loved it and as much as it was home, you also wanted to get out and experience other places, too. The acceptance letter was the opportunity you had been waiting for and so there was no way you were going to refuse it. Granted, the college wasn’t any further than a couple of states away but at least it was something. Having known you for as long as he had, Seth should’ve known this was coming. In fact, you knew that he knew this was coming. After all, he had been right there beside you as you spent your days working on and sending out application letters in the months prior. As far as you were aware, not once had Seth ever been against you leaving for college. You were his imprint but the bond had never been a cause for concern – you knew other pack members whose significant others had gone off to college and they had fared just fine.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” You finally ask him. As evidenced by your visit to Emily’s the other day, you knew he wouldn’t have stuck around if he didn’t want to talk to you.

You don’t receive a response – he doesn’t even look your way – but you know he heard your question. You stare at him, irritation crawling up your spine at his continued lack of communication. His brow is furrowed slightly like he’s thinking about what you just asked but after a couple more moments of silence, you give up on sitting and waiting around for an answer. You dust the sand off of you and leave but you only make it a couple of steps before his voice finally breaks the silence.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.”

It makes you stop in your tracks.

As irritated as you are, the look on his face when you turn back around and face him makes your heart hurt.

Even before he imprinted on you, you and Seth had been the best of friends. If Seth was somewhere, it was always likely that you were close behind and vice versa. He wasn’t surprised when you got accepted into college but at the same time, it felt like a complete and utter bombshell to him. More than anything, he hated that he was going to be so far away from you. He knew it was an inevitable part of you going to college and the entire time you’d been applying, he’d been telling himself that he was going to be okay with it. But when you showed up, letter in hand, reality had set in hard. It wasn’t even the fact that you were his imprint that made it difficult for him to think about being apart from you. It was the fact that you’d been in each other’s lives for way longer than you hadn’t. You met in elementary school and had essentially been joined at the hip ever since – he didn’t know a life without you in it.

“I’m sorry,” He tells you, remorse clear in his eyes. “About the last couple of days. I… I was just trying to figure things out.”

You frown. “You could’ve just talked to me about it, Seth.”

There is confusion and a little bit of hurt in your expression as you look at him questioningly, wondering why he hadn’t just spoken to you about how he was feeling.

He winces in regret, gaze dropping to the sand. “I didn’t want you to think I was trying to make you feel guilty for going or… that I wasn’t happy you got accepted. I am happy for you but, I don’t know, in a way I’m sad about it too.”

You sigh, your heart breaking at his words. He watches as you walk towards him, closing the distance between you, and he doesn’t hesitate to reach out and draw you closer. You don’t resist him, gladly wrapping your own arms around his torso in order to hug him.

“What if I went with you?” You feel more than hear him murmur as your head rests against his chest. “Maybe I could find a job there or something.”

You pull back slightly to be able to look at him and you place a hand on his cheek, your thumb softly tracing against his skin. He leans into your touch, sighing.

“They need you here, Seth.”

He sticks out his bottom lip, pouting because he knows you’re right. You can’t help but smile at the sight but you also feel a deep ache, a sadness that seems to keep growing bigger the more you think about having to leave him.

“It’s just a couple of years,” You say, resting your palm against his chest reassuredly though, between the both of you, you don’t really know who you’re trying to reassure anymore. “And I’m not even that far away. Kim went to a whole different country for college, at least I’m not doing that.”

“Yeah,” He sighed, bowing his head closer to yours. “Yeah, I know. But still… I’m going to miss you so bad.”

Your heart constricts in your chest and you can feel the anxiety begin to eat away at you. You had never once worried about the possibility of college putting your relationship with Seth in jeopardy. It wasn’t something that you felt posed a threat – not when you loved Seth as much as you did and when he loved you back just as much. Yet you begin to feel fear churning in the pit of your stomach at the idea that maybe it might. Unwanted thoughts second-guessing any certainty you ever had about the strength and longevity of your relationship with Seth start entering your mind and it’s your turn to feel completely distraught, your eyes searching his for any reassurance you could get.

“We’re going to be okay though, right?” You ask him, your voice coming out quieter than you intended.

The boy in question looked back at you in surprise, his expression softening when he sees the worry clear on your face.

“Of course we are.” He tells you resolutely, tucking a strand of loose hair behind your ear as he scans your expression, desperate to quell your anxieties. “This isn’t ending anytime soon and you know it.”

His voice is soft, his eyes shining earnestly as he meets your gaze. “You know I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

You blink, slightly taken aback, before a fond smile makes its way across your face. You did know that – he just hadn’t said it in those exact terms before. Not only did you know it, but you also felt the exact same way.

You lean up and give him a quick kiss. As you pull away, he grins and his hands gently come to your face to pull you back in for another one. You melt into it this time, eyes fluttering shut while your palms blindly find purchase along the bare skin of his torso.

When you finally break apart, he holds you close, resting his forehead against yours. You sigh contentedly in his embrace and the crackling of the dying fire fills the silence once again. Nothing else needs to be said. The future lies before the both of you like a tumultuous road map but neither of you think about it for the moment. Instead, you both take heart in your unending love for one another and for now, it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr: desertno3.tumblr.com


End file.
